Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) provides information obtained through resonance after exposing an atomic nucleus to a magnetic field as an image. The resonance of the atomic nucleus refers to a phenomenon in which when a specific high frequency is incident in the atomic nucleus magnetized by an external magnetic field, the atomic nucleus in a low energy state is excited to a high energy state by absorbing high frequency energy. The atomic nuclei have different resonance frequencies depending on a type and the resonance is influenced by an intensity of an external magnetic field. There are innumerable atomic nuclei inside a human body and hydrogen atomic nuclei are generally used for photographing a magnetic resonance image.
A magnetic resonance imaging system may generate a gradient magnetic field in a magnetic resonance imaging apparatus. The generated gradient magnetic field may be used to create a section of a region to be photographed. In a method for generating the gradient magnetic field in the related art, a uniform gradient magnetic field cannot be generated, and as a result, there is inconvenience.
Accordingly, a method for generating various gradient magnetic fields in the magnetic resonance imaging system is being studied.
A prior art document related to the method is Patent Registration No. KR 10-1503494.